Worse Comes to Worst
Worse Comes to Worst is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 6th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Europe. Plot Previously, The Bureau, with the help of Irmingard Strohkirch, found out the Anarchists were planning to bomb several European monuments and committing assassinate the key political figures in order to intimidating people into voting for the Republic of European Resistance to expulsion Seristan people back to Syria. Chief Fowler told Anabel and the player that Irmingard was laying low in Hagia Sophia. At the moment a scream came from Hagia Sophia's fountain, causing Anabel and the player to rush to where the scream's coming from. Anabel freaks out when she and the player found Irmingard in the puddle of blood, stabbed multiple time in every body. The five people were labelled as suspects: Henri Leclair (tech expert who framed into arresting for the murder), Semiha Terzi (First Lady of Turkey), Cuthbert Spenceley (British bank clerk), Sister Paoletta (Talk Show Nun), and Cardinal Theofanis (catholic college dean). While searching for investigations, Anabel and the player went to the waterside neighborhood to warn the president about bombing attack. But only to witnessing him assassinated by the cult leader. Anabel back off in horror before the cults kidnapped her and knock the player out. Later, Chief Fowler told the player that the cult claimed Anabel as the hostage, demanding a ransom so they could not killing her. So Kevin resume his duty with the player. Mid-investigation, Cardinal Theofanis, Semiha Terzi, Sister Paoletta, and the Bureau's own Henri Leclair were all arrested for involvement in the Anarchist's scheme, albeit Henri was only there to join Irmingard in her quest for more knowledge about the Anarchists. The referendum was also moved to the next day mid-investigation, signifying the cult had to detonate the bombs within hours. Despite this, the cops found bank clerk Cuthbert Spenceley guilty of Irmingard's murder and of being the Anarchist Syndicate leader. Disguised as Anarchists, Kevin and the player were able to get a direct confession from Cuthbert of being the leader of the Anarchist Syndicate. The bank clerk then laid out the details of the murder. He had Sister Paoletta lure Irmingard to Hagia Sophia in Istanbul. He then ambushed her, stabbed her multiple time with Kard knife in order to send a warning to those standing in the Anarchists' way. Kevin and the player took off the disguises and sent Cuthbert to trial. Cuthbert did not reveal to Judge Palamo about Anabel's wheresabout because the detonator is already planted around her, so he sentenced the former to life in prison. During Rise and Fall of Anarchy (6/6), to make up for the trouble he was in, Henri accompanied the player to Yali and then to the waterside houses, where they found a cellphone that contained the detonator. Taraji disabled all the bombs and saved Anabel. Meanwhile, Kevin and the player fixed and returned Semiha Terzi's badge so they could get help from her. She proceeded to organize a meeting with the European Commissioner, Daniel Newcastle. The player was then able to convince the commissioner to postpone the referendum about Seristan people's expulsion. The Bureau celebrated their victory at Yali waterside. But the celebration was down when Kevin reported of an unknown terrorist blow up one of the residence, killing Seristan residents and assassinating the commissioner Daniel Newcastle. Kevin rushed him to the hospital while Anabel and the player found the bomb and sent it to Glenda, who confirmed that it had a fast-acting chemical on it and that its bomb fragment was filled with an illegal chlorine oxides that came from Syria. Despite the findings, Stephanie informed Chief Fowler that Daniel had died in the hospital. Lamenting the death of the commissioner and the innocent people, the team followed Hao's findings to Morocco to find the terrorist. Summary Victim *'Irmingard Strohkirch' Murder Weapon *'Kard Knife' Killer *'Cuthbert Spenceley' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect reading Ottoman language. *The suspect drinks Turkish coffee. *The suspect plays draughts. *The suspect has a beard. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Turkish coffee. *The suspect wears saffron flower. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reading Ottoman language. *The suspect drinks Turkish coffee. *The suspect plays draughts. *The suspect wears saffron flower. *The suspect has a beard. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reading Ottoman language. *The suspect drinks Turkish coffee. *The suspect plays draughts. *The suspect wears saffron flower. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Turkish coffee. *The suspect plays draughts. *The suspect has a beard. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer reading Ottoman language. *The killer drinks Turkish coffee. *The killer plays draughts. *The killer wears saffron flower. *The killer has a beard. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Rise and Fall of Anarchy (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *This is one of nine cases in World Edition where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of the game's cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in Europe Category:Copyrighted Images